


Guys, It's Really No Big Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Artist Steve Rogers, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Defensive Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, and cassie loves her dad and his boyfriends, and scott has that life and he also loves bucky and steve, idk lol, scott and bucky curse a lot lol, shes not in this fic but still knjbhvgcftxasfd, steve and bucky deserve a soft and happy domestic life, steves mildly offended as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Steven Grant Rogers, the american hero Captain America, tells everyone, always, that his birthday is on the Fourth of July.But, his best friend, Bucky, knows that date, is in fact very very V E R Y incorrect. And so he tells Scott. Because who doesn't love a defensive and flustered Steve Rogers?





	Guys, It's Really No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just had an idea from some tumblr post stored deep in my mind,, it was what if Steve's birthday wasn't on the fourth of July it was in December or something and tbh this was gonna be Steve/Scott but i mean i love Bucky plus i think Scott/Bucky is a pretty cute pairing,, lol  
> ANYWAYS enjoy the fic!

Steve Rogers was always something of a 'proud American'. Being Captain America, he had to keep the guise of being the most patriotic being on the planet at all times, even going as far as to tell everyone that, somehow, his birthday had landed on the Fourth of July, the most american day of the year.

However, his best friend knew otherwise. Which is why, on one cold, December morning, Scott Lang finds himself confused when Bucky wakes him up way earlier than usual, whispering into the shorter mans ear with a voice worn with sleep. "We need to go shopping."

Scott smiled softly at the bizarre words, snuggling himself into the soldiers chest, shifting so his head was sideways, with his ear against his chest so he could hear Buckys heartbeat. He whined softly, not wanting to leave the mans arms, "Whyy...? It's not even near Christmas Buck..." An impatient sigh came from the man above, Scott letting a soft chuckle exit his lips.

"We need to go buy Stevie his birthday present, while he's still out on his morning jog," Bucky explained as he leaned down to press a firm kiss against Scott's temple, the younger man looking up at him now awake and confused. "What the hell do you mean, his birthday is in July, James," Scott gave him a stern look as he raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you two were supposed to be best buds or somethin'..." Bucky rolled his eyes at him, sighing gently as he sat up, leaving an unhappy Scott to hug his hips, "Yes, we are. And my 'best bud' is kind of a gigantic liar. His birthday is tomorrow, and today is the first day we aren't snowed in. We need to go buy him presents, so get up and get some damn clothes on," he turned, straddling the man still laying on his back, leaning down and softly kissing him as he ran his metal fingers through Scott's hair. As Bucky pulled away from the kiss, climbing off of Scott and stretching his arms as he stretched, Scott pouted softly, "Well damn, you're as much of a tease as ever..." he sighed, ruffling up his hair as he rolled off the bed onto the floor, doing one, singular push up before standing up, seeing the older man already dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice jacket (with a hood, that emo wannabe) as well as a red and grey scarf, with the little frills at the end. Scott cooed at him quietly, walking over in his sleep shirt and boxers as he gently touched the scarf, looking up to see he was wearing the matching beanie with a small red star sewn onto the side, "You're wearing the set I made for you?" he asked quietly, with a small, surprised smile filling his face. Bucky let a warm smile melt onto his, as he took his hands, "Of course I am. I love them," Bucky assured him, before kissing his forehead, "I'll make breakfast real quick. You hurry you're ass up and get dressed Scott. It's cold outside," he instructed, giving him a look, "Be quick, try not to get distracted..." he paused, before leaning in and giving Scott one last kiss.  
"I love you."

"Aww, I love you too~!"


End file.
